We Are Not In California Anymore
by john cena2222
Summary: Elara william is regular teenage girl who gets sucked into the world of her favorite book Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However, percy and the gang are also normal teenagers going to high School, their not demigods. This story has drama, romance, and everything high school relate crushes, hormones, and the media.


_Diary entry Aug. 22, 2016_

 _''They say that the pen is mightier than the sword, but I just say its way easier to handle. Hi, my name is Elara Williams and this my diary_

 _entry for today. A diary is like your dog. A dog is your best friend that you tell all your secrets too and will never betray you like a human would_

 _A diary is kind of the same thing, i can share my deep and darkest thoughts with it and it always stays between us. Oh my, here I go rambling and_

 _rambling again. In just a couple days, My sophmore year of high school is about start and I'm dreading every last minute of it. This summer has_

 _been great and by great I mean boring. Friends hang out with each other without even inviting you. Parents constantly pressuring about mind_

 _less things such as being on my phone a lot and not to mention annoying family members like little siblings and cousins. This all too much for a_

 _sixteen-year old girl which is why I came to you to vent out all my frustrations because I know you will always listen to me''._

 **Elara POV**

"Elara wake up, come on Jess will be here in a few minutes to pick you up. I thought you two were going to the mall to shop for school, Don't make me come up there".

That made me jump out of bed. Let's make one thing straight, it's not that I'm scared of my mother, I just don't feel like being screamed at this early in the morning. "What time is it! by the way mom".

"It's about 7:30 and Jessica will be here any minute so hurry and get ready",

I know I told Jess that we would shop for school today, I didn't mean this early. That's my best friend for you. Everything has to be perfect and just right

She's the kind of person who will make a whole schedule just so she can get everything right.

But it's one of the many things that make her unique I love her half to death. I don't know what I would do without her.

She's been my best friend ever since the 8th grade. It's not that long but time doesn't make a friendship, it's the connection that matters.

She's had it rough in this world, and I do my very best to make her feel better. Her parents died when she was young and she was put in a foster home for most of her childhood. She just got adopted two years before we met.

Her adoptive parent are nice folks, it's her older sister that gets on my nerves. The girl is so bossy like she's queen of the world or something.

Fresh off the shower, I go over to the mirror and stare into my reflection. I stare at my unique and odd hair. You see my hair color is aqua blue which is not normal. No human's natural hair color should be blue but the doctors say it's some kind of odd disease they don't know about.

I love my hair, it's makes me feel special but there are others that think otherwise

They say people fear what they don't understand. People often react to indifference the only way they can. By making fun of something they can't possibly understand.

In school, my hair has been a prime target of assault for bullies. People have been calling me indigo for as long as I remember or miss Jello.

People can be so cruel sometimes but it's the kind of world we live in

I mean we are living in a world where Donald Trump and Hillary are the only options for president.

The whole world is turning into a big pile of shit. Terrorist attacks are increasing, people are dying of hunger and shootings. Police violence is getting worst and my biggest concern is what to wear for school this year. Wow that's just rich,

I go over my closest and pick out a plain white shirt and black leather jeans.

It might be cold today so I bring out my black hoodie just in case.

Climbing down stairs I almost trip over my little brothers teddy berry. "Hey brat, you dropped your stupid bear and it almost made me trip down the stairs. Your lucky you are too young for me to sue you", I say throwing the bear.

"What does sue mean, and stop throwing my toys every time you get angry".

"Then maybe don't leave your dumb toys lying around all the time and you wanna know what it means, why don't you ask Justin, He's the smart run along and leave me alone", I say as I walk into the kitchen

''Don't sick the little brat on to me, i'm trying to get some sleep and I don't need him running around here", Justin yells from his room".

Justin is my younger brother, i'm about two years older than him. He's a freshman and is not an organized student. He always forgets to do his homework, has a hard time paying attention, and he thinks about girls too much, must be some kind of hormonal thing.

However, his grades are not bad and my parents have always had a soft spot for him. Even though he can get arrogant sometimes, Justin is the nicest person you will ever meet. He likes to help others and some girls tend to take advantage of that.

Girls are always all over him and I wouldn't blame them. Who wouldn't want to advantage of a kind hearted eye candy that can be easily influenced. Justin is a swim athlete and he has well built body considering the fact that he works out every weekend.

So you can imagine why these girls are crazy about him just as much as he is about them. If a pretty girl asked him to do her homework he would. I try to assist him and back them off but there is so much you can do, y'know.

Every one of my family member has one flaw or another. And lucky me, I feel like I have to keep all of them in check.

On one side you've got Mom and Dad. My mother is the over-protective, bossy, clean freak, everything has to be perfect type of parent. Oh and my ''favorite'' quality about my mom, she's always right and can never be wrong.

And then there is my loving father, always working almost never have time for family. He is a doctor at the Children's Hospital. The line of work my father is in really makes me proud of him. He's helping many families whose children suffer from diseases such as Muscular Dystrophy, lung disease, cancer, and any other types of diseases.

He takes out sometimes to catch up and I admire what he does for a living but I'm being selfish when I say I wish he wasn't a doctor. I want him around because I feel like I have no relationship with him at all.

My daddy issues remind me of the series of these books I'm obsessed with. Its called the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. It's about greek mythology, the gods and goddesses, but the story centers around their kids the demi-gods.

And my point is, in the story they all have parental issues with their parents.

Back to my family tree. That leaves my loving sibling. I've told you all about Justin. My little brother Sam, who's teddy bear made me almost have a fatal accident.

However, there is one more that If I could ever forget will make me remember. My big sister Hope, the first born of the family and the rebel. Her teenage years were a nightmare for my parents, well technically she's nineteen so she still is a teen.

Hope almost skipped every class she thought was boring. She would get kicked out of class for talking back to the teacher. And almost every kid in high school was scared of her thanks to her intimidating presence.

So you are all probably wondering how she graduated high school because she didn't. Instead she has a certificate of completion and the only reason she won't be homeless out on the street is of her talent in clothes and fashion design.

When she was in school, she was in fashion club and one day when they were visited by a professional clothes designer, they were really impressed with her work so she was offered a full scholarship in LA school of Fashion and Design where everything is paid.

I find her extremely lucky, she never had to work hard in High School but one thing she really has passion for is designing and that's the only time i've seen her take things seriously.

Walking into the kitchen, I see my mother getting sam dressed and ready for school. As you all are aware, Elementary and middle school start school in August while high school starts in late september.

My notices me looking at her. ''Did you really expect me to make you breakfast when I could barely get you up in the morning. I'm pretty sure you are pretty capable of pouring cereal or making yourself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. This isn't a five star hotel where everything is given to you''.

''And one more thing Elara, when you are shopping for your clothes, no clothing that exposes too much if you know what I mean'', mom says with stern and serious face.

''Mom, I think I'm old enough to pick my very own clothes, I'm a big girl. Besides I wouldn't be caught dead wearing things that make me look desperate for attention or make me look like a slut''.

With one more interrogating look, Mom grabbed a hold of Sam's wrist and bursted out of the door. Just as if right on cue Justin walks in from his room with backpack. ''Well looks like I'm going to IHOP if there is no breakfast, and you know how much I hate cereal", he says

"What about peanut butter and jelly", I ask

"um I don't have a problem with peanut butter and jelly sandwich but I'll still be hungry after I eat it"

"I don't get how you can eat so much and still look fit"

"It's called lifting weights and working out, but then again not everyone can handle it, I'm the only one capable of handling such a work out", Justin says

"You are so full of yourself, why don't you get out of here before your head gets too big for its own good".

"Okay, I get out of here see you later my sweet dear sister", he says as he grabs my face and kisses my cheek

I squat him away rubbing my cheek, "You know I hate to be kissed", I yell at him as he walks out.

I start making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and then my phone buzzes on the counter

It's a text from Jessica

 **Jessica- be there in about 20min, you better be ready when I get there**

And if I'm not ready by the time she gets here, she'll start to lecture me and she'll go on and on nonstop.

I rush through making the sandwich and then I gobble it down as fast as I can. Cleaning up afterwards and sitting back down.

I look at what time it is on my phone and Jessica will be here in about 10mins so I still have time to kill.

I go back to my room and flop on my bed. Under my pillow I keep a book. The book is called The heroes of Olympus: the son of Neptune.

Its part of a series and is a spin off of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

I'm obsessed with this series just like anyone else obsessed with a series

Some people have Harry Potter, others have the twilight series, and even the hunger games has become an addiction for some teens

But Percy Jackson is better than all of them, well according to me anyway. Most people would argue otherwise considering all the other series are more popular

I don't care though, to me it's number one. Percy Jackson is my Achilles heal I should say.

I didn't even notice that Jessica was standing right in front of my bed talking to me

"El, I've been talking to you for like two minutes, are deaf or something", Jessica says

"I thought you said you'd be here in 10 minutes", I say

"Yeah about 10 mins ago, this exactly the time I said I'd be here, you are probably too sucked into that book to notice", Jessica says

"Sometimes I wonder if that book is magically make you bond to it, I don't even know why you like it so much, it doesn't sound that interesting to me".

"Well I'll apologize for being distracted but I won't apologize for liking this book, how dare you say it's not interesting. You haven't read a single page of these books, ever heard of don't judge a book by it's cover", I say hugging my book tight

Jessica notices me hugging a the book as if it were my own baby. She laughs and says "you need some serious professional help".

"Now are we going to the mall or what, junior year only comes once in a lifetime", Jessica says

"I thought we are suppose to say that during our senior year because that's when all the fun happens", I say

"They do fun things in junior year too", Jessica says

"Unless we are having a junior grad nite, I do consider this year to be a fun one".

I toss my book on my bed and grab hold of Jessica, "come let's get this over with shall we I say".

"Can you at least act like you are happy about it"?, Jessica says as we walk out the door.

Annabeth POV

''Goodmorning students, today is Sep 18, 2016 please stand for the pledge of allegiance. I pledge of allegiance to flag of the united states of america and to the republic of which it stands, one nation, under god, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all''.

''Okay students welcome to another exciting school year, I encourage everyone to try something new this year. As your student body president, it's my job to make sure you have fun this year.

Seniors!, get ready to have fun this year and don't forget to enjoy your last year. Go to football games, after school programs and lastly enjoy the homecoming, prom, and grad nite"

'Please everyone, try and be welcoming to the freshmens. This isn't like movies so treat them as you would like to be treated.

Football tryouts right after in school in the gym today. As well as cheerleaders but they will meet in the upper football field. For those looking to find out more about our clubs, come and check out the booths at lunch today, each club will be out there today with displays and will explain everything they offer''.

Have a wonderful monday eagles, let's make this year the best it can be''. There are two kinds of people in this world, the real and the fake. Some people are true to themselves and be who they are.

Some are fake and pretend to be someone else to look cool in front of others. It's like a halloween costume, they put on a disguise over the real person inside. Drew Tanaka, is one of those people, just listen to her on the intercom

Oh, I encourage everyone, or be nice to others, and try new things. Maybe try taking your own advice for once. She is one of the nastiest people on this planet. She's like the rotten banana, or the cole in someone's stocking. The ultimate source of evil in this world. And the worst part is the teacher's buy right into her act.

To them, she's little miss perfect but we can see right threw a her ruse. Drew is especially nasty to me and my group of friends because we are particularly friends with her step sister Piper.

Unlike her Piper is her complete opposite. Piper is sweet but not weak. Lets just say she's sugar, spice, and everything nice. She's those types of girls that are usually quiet in class, very talkative when around people she knows, and can have a very nasty mouth if know her for as long i've known her.

I know almost everything about her, her favorite foods include ice cream, mexican food, and chocolate she's addicted to chocolate. Supernatural and the walking dead are her addictions if she had any.

And one would say Piper is like a goddess because of her beauty, she has been compared to aphrodite. Goddess of love and beauty. Piper is of native american(cherokee) descent, she has tanned skin and chocolate brown hair. Her hair is cut choppy and uneven, with strands braided down on both sides.

Now onto my other group of friends, the misfits as I like to call us. My best friend, Thalia Grace, we are inseparable, like peanut-butter and jelly, ketchup with fries, or salad and dressing.

You'd say Thalia as a goth type of girl because she likes wearing black, and her spiky black hair doesn't help either.

She likes to wear her leather black jacket a lot. Thalia's mom had her when she was about sixteen and her boyfriend left her when he found out she was pregnant. So she lives with her mom in an apartment.

Her mom works as an accountant at the bank of Manhattan, thalia also works as a waitress at Alberto's, a mexican restaurant close to our school. She works to help her mom out with paying the bills.

However, they don't have a very good relationship, there's mostly yelling when i'm over at her house. Due to her not so good childhood experience, she has a hardened personality. It's like she's formed a shell to block out emotions. She rarely opens up to anybody about her feelings.

And she likes to joke around during serious situations and has a good way of hiding it when she's really upset.

Then we have Frank Zhang, he's asian-canadian if there is such a thing. Lets just say he's the funny asian of the group. It seems like everyone has one of those lately, hope I don't sound racists. Frank has brown eyes and a military haircut, not to mention his great-grandfather was a war hero.

He also has a large frame like body but not too big, he's a bit tall, has broad and muscular shoulders and huge biceps. He also knows some karate because his dad owns a dojo that teaches kids about self-defense. Many girls faun of her him like mindless sheep but he even says he only dates asian girls, which is heart-breaking for my last friend in our little group Hazel Levesque.

She's developed a little crush over him lately. Hazel is very shy and rarely speaks unless she's spoken too. She has bushy brown hair and she is of African-American descent with golden looking eyes. Hazel is also very bright in school, getting all A's in every subject. Which is very shocking to me because she's taking honor and Ap classes.

''Okay students, welcome to English 8c. In this course, you will learn about the skills it takes to be excellent writers and be professionally exceptional in your careers in the future.

For this class, you'll pick your dream careers and that will be the first step to completing a year-long project that each individual will work. And on the last week of school, everyone will present their work as their final grade''. That sounds like a lot of work, my brother warned me about Mrs. Dodds advanced English but since I wanna be a writer, it will be good for me.

Mrs. Dodds continues, ''along with the project we will be reading two novels. One for each of the two semesters. Othello, by shakespeare will be the book of semester one, which we will start next week. This the week we get to know each other''.

And it begins, I gotta say I hate the first week of school every class is like this. With all this getting to know one another bullshit. I look around and see that most students have zoned out already. Some have their headsets on listening to songs, others heads are flopped on their desks.

This one girl is even doing her make-up through the teacher's instructions. ''Okay before we begin, i'm going to take roll'', utters Mrs. Dodds. ''Listen for your names and please correct me if I pronounce it wrong. Ashley, ''here''. Next we have Annabeth, ''Here'', I say raising my hand

She continues reading the list on and on until she calls out a name that nearly makes me fall out of my chair. The name makes me sick to my stomach. The name belongs to the bane of my existence. The fuel to the fire inside of me. The drainage that sucks the life right out of me.

She calls out the name of the one and only Percy Jackson.


End file.
